


A Hero Discovered

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Wally, Fem!Wally, Gen, Wally discovering the Flash, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: A young Wally West discovers her favorite hero.  Takes place in the 50 Shades of Grayson universe.





	A Hero Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the oneshots that I'm planning on writing for this universe. This one is just pure fluff of Wally discovering the Flash.

“There she is!  Come here, Wally!”  Iris grinned widely and held out her arms, taking Wally into her arms and holding her close.  The one year old smiled widely at her aunt, giggling and clinging to her shirt. “I’ll be sure to drop her off Sunday night.  We’ll take good care of her, I promise.” Iris smiled and waved goodbye to Wally’s parents, shutting the door and moving Wally and her bags into the living room.  She set Wally in the playpen Barry had set up before he left for work earlier that day, smiling softly at her niece and gently patting her head. “You play here for a bit, okay, sweetie?  Aunt Iris has to get a few things ready and then we can play, okay? Uncle Barry should be home soon to play with you, too.”

 

“Un’a Ba!!”  Iris chuckled softly and smiled more.

 

“That’s right, Uncle Barry.  Be good for a few minutes, okay?”  Wally babbled a bit in response, grabbing one of her nearby toys to play with.  Iris smiled and turned the TV on for her, walking into the next room. Wally babbled to herself as she played, blinking up at the TV when she grew bored.  She watched the news report that was on, tilting her head and pulling herself to her feet so she could see better.

 

_ “It looks like Captain Cold is at it again, robbing Central City Bank,”  _ the news reporter said as a streak of red rushed past her.   _ “Oh, it looks like the Flash is here to save the day!”   _ Wally’s eyes widened, a wide smile on her face as she watched the Flash take down Captain Cold.  She squealed happily, bouncing a bit in excitement. Iris came running into the living room to see what was wrong, relaxing when there was no danger.

 

“Wally, honey, what’s wrong?” Iris asked, walking over to her and picking her up.  Wally squirmed a bit and smiled, eyes still trained on the TV and the image of the Flash.

 

“F’as!!”  Iris looked at the TV as well, blinking then smiling softly.  Wally had found a hero she liked.

 

“You like the Flash now, huh?  He’s pretty cool, right? Saving Central City all the time?”  Wally squealed again, grinning widely. Iris chuckled and kissed the top of her head, setting her back in the playpen so she could watch the Flash some more, ruffling her soft red hair.  A few hours later, Iris was setting Wally in her highchair for dinner when the door opened and Barry stepped inside.

 

“Hey, Iris, I’m home.  Sorry, I’m late. Got caught up in some extra work,” Barry said as he made his way into the kitchen, grinning widely at the sight of Wally, who grinned right back at him.  “Hey, kiddo! Look how big you’ve gotten since the last time I saw you! And look how beautiful, too! Ugh, you’re gonna be a little heartbreaker when you grow up, aren’t you?  Did you have fun with Aunt Iris while I was at work?” Iris smiled and pulled a bib over Wally’s head, looking up at Barry.

 

“Yes, we did.  And we found a favorite superhero.  Right, Wally?” Wally giggled and smiled widely, green eyes bright and happy.  Barry smiled back, pressing a kiss to Wally’s cheek and leaning down a bit to talk to her.

 

“Oh?  And who would that be, little heartbreaker?  Who’s your favorite hero?” Wally squealed and slammed her hands on the tray of her highchair, grinning widely.

 

“F’as!!  F’as!!” Barry blinked in surprise before grinning back at her, ruffling her hair affectionately.

 

“Really?  The Flash?  He is pretty cool, isn’t he?  Where’d you see him?”

 

“She saw the news report today of the Flash stopping Captain Cold from robbing a bank,” Iris explained, setting dinner on the table.  “It’s time to eat, Barry. Sit down, please.” Barry chuckled and kissed Wally’s forehead, sitting down near her highchair and placing a bowl of baby cereal on Wally’s tray for her.  Iris and Barry talked over dinner, occasionally keeping Wally engaged in the conversation so she wasn’t bored. After dinner, Barry cleaned Wally up and smiled at her, picking her up and holding her high above his head.

 

“Ah, look at you!  You’re flying! Just like Superman!”  Wally squealed and giggled happily, smiling widely at Barry.  Barry smiled back pulling her back down and holding her close.  “Let’s go play a bit before bedtime. I haven’t seen you all day, kiddo!”  Iris smiled and shook her head slightly as Barry hurried into the living room with Wally in his arms.

 

“Un’a Ba!!”  Barry chuckled and sat down on the ground, setting Wally down in front of him so they could play.  She giggled and grinned widely, giggling more when Barry reached out and tickled her. Barry played with her for a couple hours, soon finding Wally sound asleep in his lap, his arm wrapped around her protectively.  Barry smiled softly and carefully got to his feet, holding her close and carrying her up to the guest room, setting her down carefully in her crib. He tucked her in gently, leaning down and kissing her forehead before leaving her to sleep, the door cracked slightly.

 

“So, the Flash, huh?” Barry said, a small smile on his face as he and Iris laid in bed.  “I should’ve figured she’d see the Flash at one point.”

 

“And she instantly loved the Flash, too,” Iris said softly, smiling back.  “Do you think the Flash could be available for her birthday? I’m sure she would love seeing her hero at her party.”  Barry blinked then chuckled and smiled.

 

“I’m sure he can make the time to stop by and see her.”


End file.
